Propose: Troublesome
by Chiaki 'Sha' Akera
Summary: Summary: Flash Fiction/Lucy tidak berniat ingin dilamar karena Erza sudah dilamar. Ia hanya memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan ketika Erza sudah menikah./Walaupun Natsu menyebalkan, tapi ia tetap saja mau direpotkan oleh pemuda itu./NaLu


**Propose: Troublesome**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail adalah hasil karya Mashima Hiro. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapat. Fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata**

**Warning: AT-AR, OOC, typo**

**Summary: Flash Fiction/Lucy tidak berniat ingin dilamar karena Erza sudah dilamar. Ia hanya memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan ketika Erza sudah menikah./Walaupun Natsu menyebalkan, tapi ia tetap saja mau direpotkan oleh pemuda itu./NaLu**

**X.x.X**

Natsu—dan Happy—baru saja pulang misi, lebih tepatnya baru sedetik menginjakkan kaki di _guild_, saat Lucy tiba-tiba menghampirinya dan menariknya ke salah satu meja.

"Kau harus tahu," ujar Lucy tiba-tiba serius. Natsu, yang masih lelah akibat perjalanan, pun hanya mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Ia mengacak rambutnya. "Apa yang harus aku tahu?"

Lucy mendadak terdiam dan tak melanjutkan omonganya. Ia baru sadar Happy sudah tidak lagi terbang di sisi Natsu seperti biasanya—ah tidak bukan itu. Gadis berambut pirang itu menggigit bibirnya. "Ah maaf, kau pasti lelah ya? Aku pesankan makanan dulu saja ya. Obrolan itu kita sambung lain kali saja."

Belum sempat Natsu bertanya, Lucy sudah berdiri dan menghampiri Mira yang berada di belakang meja bar.

**X.x.X**

Gadis itu hanya menatap kekasihnya makan dengan lahap sambil terdiam. Hanya ditinggal misi tiga hari saja sudah membuatnya rindu. Uh apalagi kalau ia ditinggal tiga bulan? Bisa mati ia hanya karena merindukan penyihir api ini.

"Kalau ada yang ingin kau utarakan, bilang saja. Aku tidak suka diperhatikan diam-diam—tidak, bahkan kau memerhatikanku dengan jelas," kata Natsu sembari mengunyah makanannya.

Lucy hanya menghela napas panjang. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Natsu menaruh sendoknya. "Ini yang paling aku tidak suka. Kau selalu saja memendamnya sendiri."

Bibir gadis itu mengerucut. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua lengannya, menelungkup di atas meja. "Kejadian aslinya sudah berlangsung beberapa hari yang lalu sih. Tapi Erza baru memberitahu kami tadi," suaranya mencicit pelan.

Lucy tahu kok bahkan dengan suara sepelan mungkin di tengah keramaian, Natsu pasti bisa mendengarnya. Pendengaran _dragon slayer_ memang bukan main tajamnya.

"Soal?"

_Seirei madoushi_ itu menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Erza sudah dilamar Jellal dan mereka berencana menikah dalam waktu dekat."

"Oh."

Lucy mengangkat kepalanya cepat. Betapa menyebalkannya kekasihnya ini.

**X.x.X**

"Sudah jangan cemberut terus dong. Kau ingin aku lamar juga?"

Lucy menepuk jidatnya.

"Hentikan!" serunya dengan wajah yang merona. Terbesit keinginan itu sih di hatinya, tapi bukan itu yang ia pikirkan.

Ia tidak bisa membayangkan Erza sudah menjadi istri seseorang. Meskipun tetap menjadi penyihir Fairy Tail, tapi ada kemungkinan Erza tidak akan tinggal di Magnolia lagi. Bisa saja ia ikut Jellal dan menemani calon suaminya itu tinggal di daerah tempat didirikannya _guild_ Crime Sorcière. Sekalipun tidak, Erza tetap akan melaksanakan kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri dan mungkin akan bolak-balik Magnolia dan tempat tersebut.

Dan yang lebih penting lagi ... siapa yang akan melerai Natsu dan Gray ketika mereka bertengkar?!

Keadaan _guild_ entah makin sepi karena Erza pergi atau entah justru makin kacau.

"Apa sih yang sedang kau pikirkan sebenarnya?" tanya Natsu penasaran. Ia melirik menatap gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Lucy mengendikkan bahunya. "Hanya beberapa kemungkinan kalau Erza sudah menikah," ia tidak berbohong.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya tentu saja. Untuk apa aku berbohong?"

"Oh aku pikir kau sedang iri karena Erza sudah dilamar dan kau ingin segera kulamar."

"Ya Tuhan..."

**X.x.X**

Kaki jenjang itu kini dihentakkan keras-keras ke tanah saking kesalnya. Baru beberapa jam ia berpisah dengan Natsu, Happy datang ke rumahnya dan dengan wajah sedih ia berkata kalau Natsu baru saja menghancurkan dapurnya.

Siapa yang tidak kesal?!

_Anak itu ... awas saja. Tega-teganya ia memanggilku jam delapan malam hanya karena ingin dimasakkan makan malam. Kenapa tidak beli saja?! Atau ia dan Happy kan justru bisa ke rumahku dan makan di sana seperti biasanya. Kenapa suka sekali membuatku susah sih?_

"Anak itu ... benar-benar ya. Awas saja ketika bertemu nanti. Tak akan kumaafkan."

_Dan kenapa Happy meninggalkanku sih?!_

Yah walaupun Lucy mengomel tidak jelas di tengah jalan dan diperhatikan oleh orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang tapi tetap saja ia pergi ke rumah pemuda itu. Ketika rumah tersebut mulai terlihat dari kejauhan, ia mempercepat langkahnya.

"Buka pintunya cepat atau kuhancurkan."

Dua detik kemudian pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok pemuda yang ingin ia marahi sejak tadi.

"Lucy~ aku kelaparan. Masakkan sesuatu~"

Melihat wajah memelas Natsu, Lucy menjadi tidak tega. Ia pun masuk dan langsung pergi ke dapur tanpa membalas ucapan Natsu terlebih dahulu.

"Kau itu ya. Kenapa tidak ke rumahku saja atau makan di luar? Tidak mungkin kau tidak punya uang," kata Lucy sembari memakai celemek.

"Aku sedang malas, Lucy~" Benar-benar malas sampai-sampai ia hanya duduk di meja makan dan memerhatikan Lucy yang mulai memasak.

Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau marah ya?" tanya Natsu hati-hati. Lucy yang mendengar pertanyaan itu hanya mengenyit heran.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang sedang marah?" tanya Lucy balik. Ia menoleh sebentar dan mendapati Natsun menganggukkan kepalanya. Gadis itu mendengus geli. Ia tidak marah sama sekali sebenarnya.

"Tidak kok. Ada-ada saja," balas Lucy.

"Benar?"

"Iya."

Dan setelah itu percakapan mereka terhenti dan keheningan yang tercipta hanya diisi oleh suara alat masak yang beradu. Natsu yang memang tidak biasa dalam suasana seperti ini merasa canggung. Ia membuka mulutnya, memulai percakapan.

"Lucy~" panggilnya.

"Hm?" sahut Lucy seadanya. Ia tidak mau fokusnya terpecah karena kalau iya mungkin saja jarinya terpotong tak sengaja.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kurepotkan seperti ini?" tanya Natsu tak biasanya. Lucy hanya tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja tidak. Ini kan sudah biasa. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tidak marah?" Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tetap fokus memasak. Kedua tangannya sibuk memasukkan bahan-bahan ke dalam air yang sudah mendidih.

"Walaupun kau kurepotkan setiap hari, kau tetap tidak akan marah?"

"Tidak kok. Ada apa sih? Tumben bertanya seperti itu. Seperti bukan kau saja."

"Hanya ingin memastikan."

"Memastikan apa?"

"Memastikan kau mau jadi istriku atau tidak. Jadi istriku ya, Lucy?"

**Owari**

Selesai dalam waktu satu jam. Berencana membuat beberapa pairing lagi. Tetap diketik dari ponsel.


End file.
